kndfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Adventures of the KND
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Cartoon Network officially announced it on February 16, 2007, although staff confirmed it on December 8, 2006. The crossover aired on November 11, 2007. Overview In the crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Billy wears his dad's lucky pants but accidentally gets Grim's scythe into it and can't get it out. With no effort couldn't get out of his dad's lucky pants, he asked Sector V for help. Synopsis When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants", despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Kids Next Door since "they're cheap." The KND soon arrive (Billy is confused by this, stating that he tried to call the Powerpuff Girls"), and they find they need 2x4 Technology, so Numbuh 1 dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of Sector V take Billy to the KND Deep Sea Base to fix the pants. Mandy comes to Billy's house, and knows that Numbuh 1 is not Billy. Mandy captures Numbuh 1, and tortures him until Numbuh 1 tells Mandy everything about the KND. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are flying Billy to the Deep Sea Base, and they get an urgent message that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are using a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Sector V reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the delightful machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Delightful Children (who only ran inside the machine to pull Billy out) into a being called the "Delightful Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Numbuh 1 for Billy. In a sudden show of pain, Grim senses that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Numbuh 1 realizes that he is talking about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Numbuh 2. Sector V returns to the Moonbase, where they find Mandy disguised as Numbuh 1. Only Numbuh 5 and later, Numbuh 362 knew that she's an impostor, but since nobody else does, Mandy convinces everyone that Numbuh 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy becomes ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator) and told Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 362 caught the same virus she did and had her quarantined (Numbuh 362 was likely unhappy with Mandy's proposed changes to the KND, and when Mandy refused to see reason, she realized Numbuh 5 was telling the truth). On the way to the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Grim are attacked by Numbuh 60 in which they are in restricted airspace but doesn't realize its Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at the Moonbase, where Grim finds out that Numbuh 1 isn't Billy, and Mandy imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues fusing with children, so after escaping, Numbuh 1 and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4, comes into the battle. Mandy's robot begins to lose until Numbuh 1 and Grim show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other kids inside it. Mandy is taken away by the KND, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge. Everything goes back to the way it was, except for Numbuh 1, mistaken by Numbuh 3 and Billy's dad for Billy, is taking away by Billy's Dad who plans on to punishing him for taking his lucky pants. Meanwhile, Billy, who is dressed like Numbuh 1, plans to make changes to the KND only for the KND to throw various items at him in response to prevent what happened that day from happening again. Character List *'Operative Debuts': None *'Villains': Mandy (debut), The Delightful Reaper (debut), Delightful Children From Down The Lane *'Allies': Billy (debut), Grim (debut) and Billy's Dad (debut) *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 20,000 *'Cameos': Ed, Edd, Eddy, Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Fred Fredburger, Goo, Andy, Adam, Mac, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Irwin, Sperg, Pud'n, Mindy, Pandora, Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 71.562, KND doctor and nurse, Numbuh 13, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 15, Numbuh 16 **'End Credits': Plank, Hector Con Carne, Stomach, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sunny Bridges, Jake Spidermonkey, Bloo *'Locations': Billy's House, Moonbase, Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, outside Sector N's treehouse, *'2x4 Technology': M.U.S.K.E.T., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., S.P.I.C.E.R., S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., S.C.A.M.P.E.R., C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N., R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., *'Villain Technology': M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., Delightfulization Chamber, and Headband Rocket *'Ally Technology': Bone of Barnacles References to Other Cartoon Network Shows *The movie was entitled as The Amazing Colossal Crossover, due to various Cartoon Network characters showing up. *Ed, Edd n Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. They were running a scam called "Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixer" and Eddy can briefly be seen popping out the Delightful reaper when it's defeated. *When the KND arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" The girls also appear as three of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper when it is defeated. *When Mandy tortures Numbuh 1, Fred Fredburger says, "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends." This refers to the other Cartoon Network shows My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, respectively. **According to Tom Warburton, Mandy was suppose to show Numbuh 1 a clip of Sheep in the Big City instead. But the execs at Cartoon Network rejected the idea in fear of both offending creator Mo Willems and the fact that the reference wouldn't make sense since the show no longer airs. Although Warbuton spoke to Willems before hand and got his approval, the CN execs still passed on the idea presumably for the latter reason. Evil Con Carne was a backup suggestion but was rejected for the same reason, so the crew settled on using Fred Fredburger. *When the Delightful Reaper is assimilating kids, various KND and Billy & Mandy characters are seen together. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Rainbow Monkeys or Sassycat dolls are better (Mindy and Dora are among the Sassycat girls). Also, Pud'n is seen having his money taken by Sperg as The Tommy comes to the rescue. *When the kid forming to create the Delightful Reaper are dissembled, characters from several Cartoon Network shows come flying out: ** Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey ** Goo and Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory ** Andy Johnson from Squirrel Boy ** The Powerpuff Girls '''(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) ** '''Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy *When Mandy gets captured, she references Scooby Doo when she says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Kids Next Door!" *In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Ed, Edd 'n Mandy '''(crossover of Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** ''Evil Camp Carne'' (crossover of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne) ** ''Class of Numbuh 3000'' (crossover of Class of 3000 and Codename: Kids Next Door) ** ''My Gym Partner's a Mandark'' (crossover of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory) ** ''Samurai Mac'' '(crossover of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack) *Eddy seems to know the existence of the Kids Next Door, judging that he knows he lives in a cartoon, and spreads over the knowledge of Cartoon Network. This show was infamous for breaking the fourth wall throughout its existence. Transcript The Grim Adventures of the KND/Transcript Trivia * The majority of the KND are shown to be relatively stupid as Mandy takes over their organization with little to no trouble after getting rid of Numbuhs 5 and 362. *It is unknown if this episode is to considered canon as it does not generally follow the KND's continuity. *This was the third time in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy referring to Codename: Kids Next Door, the first two times being in the Billy and Mandy special "Billy and Mandy Vs. The Martians", where Billy says "Hey, this isn't Codename: Kids Next Door, but it's just as mesmerizing though". The other is in theCartoon Network Invaded for "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon" when the alien cardboard cutouts show Numbuh 2 along with Billy's Dad, Goo, Ed, and Dexter. Also in an alternative end credits for the latter episode, the Moonbase makes an appearance and Sector V is shown playing video games there. *This may prove that all of the Cartoon Network shows featured in this special are in one intertwined universe. *It is unknown how Billy's Dad found the KND Moonbase or how he was able to get to it. It is also unknown how he was able to access the moonbase due to the fact that he is an adult. **This episode may not be canon and merely made only for entertainment, not to add to the continuity of the Kids Next Door television series. *There's is an online game based on this special named Operation Z.E.R.O.: Out-Mandy'd! but Mandy replaces Numbuh 1 as the playable character. *When the intro song is over, Mr. (Tom) Warburton is called Maxwell Warburton and Maxwell Atoms is called Mr. Atoms. *Grim breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode by telling Numbuh 1 he has to be in the same show as Mandy. * The Delightful Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." It could also be a spoof of The Borg from Star Trek, as whenever their seen, they say "You will be assimilated" to whoever they come across. The 'assimilate' phrase was also used multiple times by the Billy robot in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy TV special "Big Boogey Adventure". * This marks the second time Numbuh 3 has appeared in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy universe. The first was in Big Boogey Adventure, where she was the replacement Grim Reaper until Grim was able to get his job back. * Numbuh 1 mentions that it is Sunday when these events occur, giving some explanation as to why all the children were out and about instead of in school. * Numbuh 5 was shown to be the most alarmed when the Delightful Reaper assimilated Numbuh 2. Her reaction to what happened after he was freed was not shown. * It is revealed that Eddy apparently knows about the KND, despite not meeting them. * AKA Cartoon Inc., production company for Ed, Edd n Eddy, did the cameo scene for the episode requested by Atoms and Warburton. * The crossover was made since Tom and Maxwell were good friends and worked on each others' shows, as well as the fact that both of their shows were reaching the end of their production. Both of the distinctive animation styles were intact but some of the KND aspects such as the ground shaking when someone yells are implied more. This was because since Maxwell and the Billy & Mandy crew were pre-occupied on the production of Big Boogey Adventure, the KND art and writing crew also had to tackle the Billy and Mandy parts, albeit with notes from Maxwell and his crew. * Billy is responsible for the delightful Reaper's creation and yet he wasn't apprehended like Mandy, most likely due to the fact that it was unintentional and his cluelessness. * This is the first Kids Next Door episode where someone breaks the fourth wall. * This is the last time where Mandy wears her pink dress with a yellow flower. Also, this the last time Mandy looks surprised. Goofs * At one point, the rest of the Delightful Reaper says to Billy "I wish I'd never assimilated you in the first place!" Technically, they didn't assimilate him, as he was part of the Delightful Reaper when it first formed. * When Numbuh 4 was talking to Numbuh 3, her outfit changed from pink to green. * Numbuh 2's goggles changed from yellow to black 8 times. * The blonde delightful girl's bow was missing 7 times. * The operatives are mispronounced "Numbah" instead of "Numbuh". * This is in a different canon than that of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, due to that in the game, they said they were from other universes. * After Mandy got assimilated, Irwin's hair color changed to light brown. * Mandy should've known the Kids Next Door existed because she met Numbuh 3 and Billy mentioned their show. * When Sector V first appears on screen, Numbuh 3's socks were colored white instead of green. Gallery Mandy and numbuh 1.jpg|Character models CN The Grim Adventures of the KND.jpg DCFDTL y Billy.png Grimadventues2.png DelightfulMandyNumbuh2Mandark.jpg Harold (Billy Dad) KND.png Irwin KND.png Mandy KNd.png Billy KND.png Grim KND.png Grim.JPG 3264664 1.jpg Operation G.R.I.M..png|Sector V as they appeared on the special E6B44895-A2EB-41F9-A5AE-A5C0630C3C39.jpeg 4A380F38-BD97-4C4F-A3F2-44C013463A53.jpeg 437E8263-40A4-41AB-BD92-7A99D9A3DBD2.jpeg 65F25AD5-8A64-4860-BC0F-C88EB142B7C3.jpeg 5EFDB0E7-EB35-4A30-9086-D41D8F4DF257.jpeg AA4F7476-3040-45FA-BB1D-CD99054A5296.jpeg D0067380-5605-47F1-B494-76225996575D.jpeg 651FAE84-532E-437A-97F2-13A90622E610.jpeg C1F4523A-3092-4F61-A3CD-B259A1A75450.jpeg 89DBDAE2-BCD3-4DFE-B3F8-AA9689F0C9AF.jpeg DFD5A87B-0779-4FE7-BA60-5B3CFB17B039.jpeg Full Episode Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Long Episodes Category:Crossover Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1